Pokemon Champion and I
by wtflyingwitchtroll
Summary: Serena is a girl who dreams of becoming a journalist. She suddenly wins a free trip to Hoenn provided by her two best friends! But she soon finds out that she was scammed and her two friends robbed her inheritance and house while she was away. She meets the arrogant Ash Ketchum on her trip. Desperate she seeks for his help. The two end up living together and eventually fall in love


Chapter 1

This is inspired by a certain korean drama that I watched. So it will seem really similar but as the story progresses, it will be different. For the first 5-6 chapters, it will be parallel to the drama. This is also a more alternate universe, it will have pokemon battles (not till later though) and such but it will also have real life jobs and stuff like that other than trainers and coordinators and stuff. This is my second attempt at another Serena x Ash story so hope you like it! :)

Hi. My name is Serena. My dream is to become a successful journalist who can uncover stories, host interviews and many more things. Information is the key. But so far, it's been over 3 years and nothing has been very successful for me. I've been working as an author who writes short stories on the internet. I live in a big mansion all by myself. My parents? They passed away in a car crash. Inheritance? Enough to keep me alive for the next 5 years which is my timespan to land a perfect career with a handsome salary. Lonely? Not so much. My two best friends Paul and Dawn often visit me and we chill by the park or we go eat and do something fun.

I got up, went to the refrigerator, grabbed an orange juice carton and drank straight out of it. "Ahhh refreshing." I said happily.

"As she desperately said… 'please don't leave me..I need you in my life..' The girl grabbed onto the boy's hand who violently threw it down and walked off." I said while doing hand gestures. I snapped my fingers. "That's it! What a perfect line for my perfect story!" I jumped up and down and ran to the computer to write it down before I forgot. Then the doorbell rang. "Hold on! Give me a minute!"

The bell rang twice this time. Then three times. Then four rapidly. It became so annoying. "Aish!." I groaned and got up to get the door. I opened the door to see my two friends Dawn and Paul.

"Surprise!" They said.

We sat down as I gave them drinks.

"Look Serena, you know how Paul works at the bank right? He won a free-all paid trip to Hoenn! And he's giving it to you." Dawn said cheerfully.

I eyed them in suspicion.

"Are you sure this is all free? This seems kind of weird. Nothing is free in the world." I said slowly.

"Uh Of course! Of course it is, definitely!" Dawn stuttered.

"Well why can't you two go?" I asked, handing them the ticket.

They pushed it back to me. "Oh it's because of my job, I've been asked to work double time so I'm really busy." Paul replied.

"And I'm pregnant remember Serena?" Dawn said, rubbing her stomach. "I can't overexert my poor baby and body. Besides, they said that pregnant people shouldn't go on boats." She added.

I had a moment to think about it.

"Okay then, what the heck, i'll just make the fun of it!" I said cheerfully.

I got up and started to pack.

2 days later…

We ran to the dock. "Why are we running!?" Dawn asked.

"Because we might be late! I forgot that traffic is horrible on Fridays!" I called back. "Are you sure you guys can take care of my house? Lock the doors and everthing alright?! I've never been outside Kalos before, this might be new to me so please take care of everything!"

"Yes yes we gotchu." Paul panted.

We arrived at the dock.

"Okay. Looks like this is it." I smiled and started to walk to the boat.

"Wait, Serena." Dawn called. She came up to me and took out her wallet. She gave me about $25 in cash. I looked up. "What's this for? I thought you said this was all paid."

"But you should just bring some cash just in case for emergency." Dawn said. "Have fun and good luck Serena!" Dawn hugged me. Then Paul joined in. They started to whine.

"Hey…Why are you guys crying? I'm only gonna be gone for 3 days. I'll be back." I said.

Dawn sniffled. "You're right. Please be careful!"

I waved bye and got up on the boat.

"Think she'll be okay?" Dawn asked.

"She'll be okay. It's Serena. She's a smart and strong girl. If she comes back, that is when we'll start worrying." Paul said calmly. "Now, let's just hurry and sell the house and get things done and over with. We need that money to pay for the baby. This was your idea too. Don't back out on this."

They walked off.

I got into the boat and sat down. "Ahhh so comfy!" I squealed.

I looked out the window and saw the blue ocean.

I took a newspaper out and saw the headlines.

**"****Ash Ketchum- 3rd scandal this month!"**

"Aish…this guy… another one? That player.." I said.

Then someone sat next to me. I peered and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ash Ketchum. THE Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The first trainer to keep his position as Pokemon Champion two times in a row! I jawdropped. I looked at my newspaper to confirm his face. It was.

"Excuse me….you're Ash Ketchum right?" I asked.

He put on his sunglasses and turned the other direction.

"Have you ever been on a boat before? This is my first time." I asked again.

He crossed his legs and started to sleep.

Tsk. I rolled my eyes. "Have a nice nap."

Then the boat started to move. I screamed and grabbed his arm. "oh my gosh omg omg omg IT'S MOVING" I squealed.

Ash threw my hand down and i grabbed the arm rest and closed my eyes.

The boat slowly rocked back and forth and then it started to calm down. I sighed.

12:00 Lunchtime

I gorged on the delicious food. I peered over to see Ash eating a ton of food like me, just not as viciously and he seemed more professional. I didn't care, this was my day to pig out. I haven't had food this good in forever! We started to fill out a survey when I peaked again. "Oh you're staying at the Petalburg Hotel? Me too!" I said with a smile.

Ash didn't show any emotion and kept on writing. I secretly stuck my tongue out at him.

An hour later…

I started to get dizzy. My forehead started to have bullets of sweat. I tapped on Ash's shoulder. "Hey…can you do me a favor…and get me a paper bag…I feel seasick.." I said.

He looked at me. "You seem fine. Just get up and go to the bathroom." He said coldly.

I glared at him but stumbled on my feet…and let it go.

I barfed all over on Ash's shirt. The chunky smelly bits splattered his face. "UGH." He blurted out in anger and annoyance.

"OH NO OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY" I panicked.

Ash went to the bathroom to clean up as much as he could. He smelled it with disgust.

"Excuse me, can I switch seats?" Ash asked the boat attendant.

"Sorry Sir, there are no more available seats." She said apologetically. He nodded a slight bow. "Thanks anyways."

By the time he sat in his seat, I was already fast asleep.

I woke up when the boat horn blew. I got up out of my seat and saw Ash's shirt. But Ash was no where in sight. It still reeked of my barf so I decided to take it to wash it when I got at the hotel since we are staying at the same one.

I arrived at the hotel and went to the check in.

"Hi Is there a reservation for Serena?" I asked.

The receptionist said, "No I'm sorry. There wasn't a reservation under that name."

"No that can't be. Could you try again?" I asked.

Then a guy around my age came up to the receptionist next to me while talking on the phone. He started to speak in Japanese. I awed.

"Wow. He's really good at speaking Japanese…It must be his native language." I said.

The guy looked at me and smiled.

"You're probably not even understanding what I'm saying. Why do you keep looking at me? Is it cus I'm that pretty?" I joked.

"I'm sorry. There isn't a reservation." The receptionist said.  
"There must be a mistake." I started to panic.

The guy turned to my receptionist and said in fluent english, "Please reserve a room for this girl."

He turned to me. "What is your name miss? And how many days will you be staying?"

I jawdropped and started to turn red in embarrassment. "Uh- um 3 days and my name is Serena." I stuttered, breaking eye contact with him and looking down at the front desk.

"Serena will be staying for 3 days." The guy said to the receptionist.

"Here is your key and enjoy." She gave me the key.

I took up all my guts and looked up to make eye contact.

"T-thank you so much." I blushed.

He smiled. "It's not a problem. My name is Clemont, nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Is there anything else you need Miss Serena?" He asked.

I shook my head. He smiled. "Then I guess i'll be on my way." He waved bye and walked off.

I banged my head on the front desk. "Please kill me from embarrassment…"

I entered my hotel room and threw myself on my bed and screamed in my pillow.

Then I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water as I looked into the mirror. "Okay Serena. 3 days of relaxation. Enjoy it." I said with determination.

I went downstairs to get hot water for my cup noodles. Then I bumped into Clemont.

"Oh hello Mr Clemont!" I smiled.

He smiled. "Hello Miss Serena. Nice to see you. I'm guessing that is your dinner?"

I nodded. "Would you care to join me?" I offered.

"Oh no I can't, I have a meeting with Ash Ketchum." He said politely.

"I know Ash Ketchum! We sat next to each other on the boat from Kalos to Hoenn." I said nervously- thinking about the throw up accident.

"I'd love to stay and chat more but I think your dinner is going to get too softened." Clemont teased.

I laughed. "Oh right. Thank you anyways and have a nice day!" I smiled as I walked into the elevator. I sighed. "At least there are still good people like Clemont in this world." I thought to myself.

I opened my door and looked up. I saw Ash entering his room right across from my hotel room. I gasped. "I can return his shirt now!"

I ran inside and quickly finished my dinner and started to wash his shirt. Then I steam dried it and ironed it.

-insert flashback of throw up-

I stopped and sighed. "He probably hates me…" I said to myself.

I hung up the shirt and flopped on my bed. I reached for the phone and dialed Dawn's number

No answer.

Then I dialed Paul's number

No answer.

I tapped my fingers on the nightstand and thought to myself. "Where could they be? It's getting kind of suspicious.."

I left a voicemail. "Hey Dawn, Hey Paul. Where are you guys right now? It's kind of suspicious. Whats going on? Are you taking care of the house? I feel kind of uneasy.. Please call me back once you get this voicemessage." I hung up and sighed.

Day 2

I walked around the cities of Hoenn from a shuttle on a tour. I squealed at the sight of a Wingull and started to take pictures and selfies.

Noontime / Lunchtime

Then people started to buy lunch. I just stared at the hot food and took out my wallet. I only had $15 left and I knew that that amount it wouldn't even let me rent a kayak back to Kalos. I pouted and whined. "How am I going to get back to Kalos!?"

I returned to my hotel to call Dawn and Paul again. No answer once again. "Hey guys. Can you please send me some money? I'm running out and I need money for the boat back. Please call me okay?" I started to worry.

I started to stress out when I took a glance at Ash's shirt. Then an idea came up in my head.

I took it and went to his hotel door. I knocked. The door opened and Ash looked at me blankly.

"Excuse me, do you remember me?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"You know… the girl…on the boat?" i gestured and reenacted the throwup scenario.

Then his facial expression changed. "Oh yeah now i remember. What do you want?" He asked.

"I dry cleaned your shirt for you." I handed his shirt.

He looked at it and thanked me then shut the door.

I knocked again.

"Please I need a favor from you." I pleaded.

"Why?"

"It's a long story…" I started.

"Then make it short." He said quickly. He was about to the close the door when I stopped it with my foot.  
"Please lend me money!" I blurted out.

The door opened. "Why should i lend you money?" He asked.

"Because-…because I'm a good friend of Clemont!" I quickly said.

He let me in his hotel. I sat down uncomfortably.

"How well do you know this Clemont…?" Ash asked.

"Well…. We were close. We met up again recently and I thought it was fate…. Clemont has helped me a lot…and I really admire him for that…" I drifted off. (Trying to make it as vague as possible to avoid lying)

Ash nodded. "Whats your relationship with Clemont?"

"Well…..just good old friends…but then again…if it weren't for a series of unfortunate events…Clemont and I could have been in a relationship by now…we could have been married actually…" I lied- sweating bullets but still tried to play it cool as much as possible.

Ash gave it a thought.

1 hour later…

I entered my room with a handful of cash as I kissed it happily. "Dawn and Paul, you are SO dead when I get back to Kalos."

I arrived at my house and I opened the door. "I'm home guys!"

I dropped my luggage and jawdropped to see my house empty.

"Where did my furniture go? What happened to everything?" I screamed.

I ran down to the bank. "How much money is left in my account?" I desperately said.

The accountant said, "okay according to the paperwork, it says that you have $15.08 left."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? THere must be some mistake. My parents left me an inheritance. I had at LEAST $250,000 in there before I left to Hoenn."

"No there isn't… is there anyone you know? anyone you contacted with or left your information with?" The accountant asked.

I shook my head. "wait. What about Paul? Paul worked here, he must have done something to my account." I said desperately.

"Paul? He quit a month ago." The accountant replied.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "This can't be happening. PAUL AND DAWN DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"Are you okay miss?" The guy asked.

"My two best friends sent me on a one way trip to Hoenn where they sold my house and robbed my inheritance, thus leaving me to rot in hell. DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" I screamed.

"I really dont know how I can help you, but try going to the police, they can help you." The guy advised.

I nodded and thanked him and then walked away.

I visited the police and sat down.

"Miss, is there anything we can help you with?" Officer Jenny asked.

I nodded. "Um my two best friends sent me on a one way trip to the Hoenn Region and while I was away, they robbed my house and my inheritance."

"ok please wait a moment I will start and investigation and make a file." Jenny said and got up.

I thanked her.

I sat and looked around the room. There were a lot of gangsters and thugs being handcuffed which scared me.

Then something caught my eye. A lady pleaded a policeman. "PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE. I PROMISE I'LL PAY THE LOAN SHARKS BACK. PLEASE. THINK ABOUT MY BABY. MY BABY NEEDS TO LIVE. IT NEEDS A MOTHER. PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE. I NEED MORE TIME. I WILL REALLY TRY TO PAY THEM BACK." The mother cried desperately with tears streaking down.

I looked at her sadly and thought of Dawn.

Officer Jenny sat back down and said, "Okay i got the files. Please wait a while and we will contact you as soon as possible."

I nodded and thanked her and then walked out of the Police department.

I walked to the bus stop and saw a car drive up. Ash got out and walked up to me.  
"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and forced me into the car.

"Wait WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed.

He drove on. "Put a seatbelt on."

I calmed down. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, scared.

"We're going to eat dinner." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "In this?" I pointed to my red skirt and black blouse.

He sighed and took a U-turn to the mall.

Then he bought me a nice semi formal dress. It was light pink and had sequins on it.

1 hour later

We arrived at the restaurant and we sat down.

"Now look. Whatever you do, please do not misunderstand. But try to understand that Clemont might be interested in another girl. This is your opportunity to claim your man back." He said quickly.

"Wait WHAT?" I said confused- and then suddenly realizing my little lie turning into trouble.

I groaned and facepalmed. "Oh no."

Then Clemont and another girl arrived.

I panicked and hit my face behind a menu- sweating like crazy.

They sat down at our table.

"Hello Clemont. Hello Misty. Nice to see you two again." Ash said politely.

I still stayed hidden behind my menu.

"Hello Ash, long time to see." The girl Misty replied. Then she noticed me. "um…who is behind the menu?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's a friend…of Clemont." Ash said and pulled the menu to show my face. I looked down in embarrassment.

Then I looked up at Clemont and waved hello and forced a smile.

"Hello Clemont. It's been a while." I said.

"yes it has been." Clemont said politely.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to make the conversation vague.

"Oh I've been well since the last time we saw each other." Clemont replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Misty asked curiously.

"Oh we met back in Hoenn." Clemont said.

I silently groaned and winced.

Ash eyed me suspiciously and drank some water.

I started to stuff my face and forced out a smile. I tried to avoid all conversations as much as possible to avoid awkwardness.

1 hour later…

Misty and Clemont left and I politely waved bye to them.

Clemont looked in his rearview mirror and silently laughed.

"What?" Misty asked. Clemont shook his head. "Oh it's nothing."

Ash came up to me. "Hey what's your problem? Is this your doing? Do you scam people like this? HUH? Do you want to get sued? Do you know who I am? You don't mess with people like me." Ash threatened.

"Okay okay im sorry. I had to do what I had to do. I didnt know that you were going to make me go eat dinner so you didn't become a third wheel or something…" I said.

"Well guess what? I still was a third wheel cus all you did was avoid conversations and stuff your face the whole time!" Ash raised his voice at me.

"HEY, NO NEED TO RAISE YOUR VOICE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT, IF THERE WEREN'T STUPID GULLIBLE PEOPLE LIKE YOU, THEN WE NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THIS SITUATION." I shouted back. "I do admit that it was wrong of me to scam you like that. so what? Hit me then. Hit me. go ahead. Hit me." I put my head in front of Ash and then suddenly headbutted him.

He cried out in pain. Then i stomped his foot. "King of Jerks!" I shouted back and walked away.

I returned home and sat outside, waiting for a miracle.

_"__The person who bought my house is returning tonight…" _I thought to myself.

I heard a car park in the driveway and I looked up to see who it was.

It was a familiar face.

It was Ash.


End file.
